


玉石俱焚

by Rebecca3rules



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca3rules/pseuds/Rebecca3rules
Kudos: 1





	玉石俱焚

课程结束的早，下午五点钟郑在玹便回到了家，路过客厅的十秒钟追悔莫及，他是没想到父亲把小妈带了回来，还让他撞破了做爱现场。隔天跟董思成吐槽，内个谁也不掂量自己几斤几两，居然有脸登堂入室。董思成晃了晃吸管，把卡在中间的椰果吸进嘴里，告诉他登堂入室不是这么用的，一看你高中成语就没学好，它其实是……  
郑在玹：滚。  
董思成灰溜溜地抱着奶茶跑了。

郑在玹提着另一杯饮料闲逛，校园里开运动会喜庆的跟超市抽奖似的，他都找不到落脚处。就看到董思成一脸望见金主爸爸的表情，朝他招手，郑在玹走了几步就明白了，这个小鸡崽子，是盯着他手里的奶茶了，想借花献佛。  
和董思成一起登记成绩的学姐也转了过来，郑在玹又感觉自己凉凉了，好像被人撵进了冰窖里，每块骨头往外冒寒气，这个金道英怎么阴魂不散。  
董思成看看郑在玹，又看看漂亮学姐，笑眯眯地说：“你们认识啊？”  
“嗯。”仗着距离远，金道英隔空挑衅郑在玹，兔牙有点顽皮，“是我儿子。”

那杯饮料的归宿最终还是金道英。郑在玹特意强调了上面铺着层厚厚的奶盖，其实就是找个借口，金道英抢走的东西已经够多了，不堪负荷的暑气里谁愿意尝那杯甜的发齁的东西呢。  
“我都可以呀。”谁知金道英这么说，她的声音像是半融的冰块，却具备了电波的特质，一小滩水迹渗进了郑在玹的海马体。他一个跑神就把红茶递了出去。状似无意的，指尖触碰了，金道英无名指根上的光泽折射进眼里，金道英慌张地换了只手，把杯子接过。  
刚才碰到他的那只手缩回了衣袖。郑在玹才注意到金道英穿的多不合时宜，倒不是说紧身宽吊带搭运动外套多奇怪，可能晚上她想去蹦迪呢，脱了外套就能加入那群妖魔鬼怪了。而是她现在不是正在和老爸约会吗？那么这件男友风阿迪打哪来的？  
郑在玹观察她摆在塑料椅上的衣袖，像是高中校服那样松泛，露出一小截脂玉似的手指，隔着黑色的布料好像要发掘被金道英掩藏的钻石。明明是父母的婚戒，是他眼花了了吗？

——“阿玹是不是很讨厌我？”  
——“没有。”

跑神跑的口快于心，郑在玹出口后突然觉得今年夏天太热了。  
他的小妈呢？放下了握着红茶杯子的手，揪住郑在玹脸上的一小块肉，杯壁的水珠都捻了进去。

导致夜晚郑在玹在冷气充足的寝室里脸都烫的像烤红薯。写会儿实验报告就拿出小镜子照一照，就怀疑红印是不是烙自个脸上了。他根本没法专心写，想起金道英吸管上沾着的浆果色唇釉，还有喝红茶的模样，你见过偷食的小猫吗？还会掀开杯子舔奶盖，奶泡里的舌尖也小小的，偏偏一点都不矫揉造作，正经吮吸的时候没那么矜持，男孩子似的两分钟就干掉大半杯。  
住寝的初衷便是想远离金道英，他不能看着父亲和妈妈之外的人卿卿我我，可现在他坐在这里挣扎了两个小时，终于接受了这个讽刺的现实，关于他爱上小妈这一点。

一个小时后，郑在玹出现在了大学后街的酒吧里，音浪人浪都让他有些窒息，最让他痛苦的还是把他叫来这里的罪魁祸首。  
像是巴普洛夫的小狗，听到摇铃就颠颠儿跑了过来，他觉得自己没出息透了。  
金道英拉着他走到离音响最远的卡座，她已经醉醺醺的了，身上还裹着微凉的干冰，仙气缭绕地靠在郑在玹身上，还搂着他的腰。他这才发现金道英真的挺瘦，贫乳是一回事，身上也没之前他交的小女朋友软。  
“董思成白天问了我一特傻的问题。”郑在玹大概是挑了一个最没情趣的话题，“他这人又特没底线，他原话是你小妈被你爸甩了后，得第一时间告诉他，他把他奶奶给他结婚用的鞭炮都拿来放一放。”  
“全市禁炮呀。”金道英脸颊浮着两团酒晕，从郑在玹肩上抬头看了他一眼，整个人都冒傻气。  
“他奶奶家住的旧区，管的不严。”  
“哦……”金道英拖着很长的睫毛眨了眨，慢慢回了声。

在卫生间的最后一格亲上金道英时，除了滋生的那些更令他兴奋的背德感也没多想什么，特别当他俩嘴角黏连着将断未断的口水，小妈还拿那样缠绵火辣的眼光缠着他，好像已经接吻过无数次的深情，“学姐……”  
他情不自禁叫的很亲昵，被金道英有点小霸道地纠正。  
“叫姐姐。”  
“姐姐。”  
金道英伸出手给他看，无名指上套着的果然是他母亲的婚戒，“叫妈妈。”白天是故意引他上钩的，得意的像只展示猎物的小母豹，兔牙却还是暴露了她的娇憨，郑在玹再也不想忍，直接把手伸进小妈的皮裙里。人类真不愧是下半身动物，他为了搞小妈就特别把董思成显得幸灾乐祸了，隐瞒了后半句“放完炮就就用他奶奶的老古董们下聘礼”。  
怎么也没想到会和小妈在卫生间最后一格做到底，香港恐怖片里最爱拍的地方，不过这要有个摄像头就更合他的愿了，他一定得在小妈的裙底放一个，方便他之后拿来撸的时候回味，因为这是他和小妈仅有一次的做爱，他们说好的。

因为一次就更弥足珍贵，操进那黏湿的肉洞里时，郑在玹大脑皮层也在同步演绎着交媾影像，真丝内裤推到了臀缝，肉棒在腿间磨了几下，蹭过瑟缩的穴，会顶到宫口，他还要在里面射一滩精液，金道英穴口的褶皱会被他撑的滚烫透明。  
金道英被顶的踮起了脚，郑在玹抱着他一条腿，坏心地在她屁股上扇了一巴掌，他小妈可真瘦，屁股上都没多少肉，像干瘪的胡萝卜，努力想扇的肉波颤动就用了很大的力。金道英不禁打地呜咽了声。

郑在玹揉着可怜的屁股蛋，“小妈，你可真小。”  
“你才小。”小妈细着嗓子，一哭就像把男孩的小烟嗓，没好气地说，下一秒被郑在玹抱着两条腿进入了，被顶的再也回不了嘴。  
小妈没他想象中浪荡，可能心里有罪，玩了父子通吃的人这会儿装什么清纯呢，郑在玹被这种悖逆伦理的情节刺激的不行，撞的更凶猛了，门板上好像带着电流，把他的小妈弄的直抖，他突然有点懊恼，要是在还说的过去的做爱地点，起码得是一张柔软纯白的大床，他就能把金道英颤栗的春情尽收眼底，他要看清小妈的每一滴汗液是怎样流下的，再煽情地吻走。

爱液从交合处流到腿根，金道英的玻璃丝袜都黏湿了，更别说没脱掉的内裤，润的像是金道英屁股上长出的粘膜，郑在玹左右一扯，裂帛声非常色情，半掩在黑皮裙的两瓣屁股露出来，显得透白淫荡，郑在玹环住小妈的胯，一手伸进裙摆要指交时所构建的世界崩塌了。

失去内裤笼罩的跟他一样的身体构造。  
那根东西货真价实地蛰伏在她的皮裙下。

小妈已经被情欲和郑在玹搞的泪眼婆娑了，他快速地躲到隔间的角落，郑在玹的表情让他想逃到天涯海角。“你要是觉得恶心，直接想离开，或者想揍我……我都不会反抗。”她，不是，他把皮裙拽回胯下，因为两人的体液敷满腿根，就显得有点扭捏，膝盖也并在一起，说话时又哭了，脚踝上还挂着曾经名贵现在却精液斑斑的内裤。

怪不得不喜欢被说小。放进女孩子堆里可以以假乱真，喝红茶时大咧咧的还暴露了本性风范，身上的肉也没有哪块特别骄矜绵软。但摸起来挺舒服的，不是么。  
郑在玹只问了两个问题，“所以运动外套是你自己的？”他只看见金道英头发动了动，蓬松地垂挡着格外平坦的胸部，低着脑袋像小朋友似的点头。“我父亲知道你是男孩么？”问出口才察觉到有多傻，原来他父亲好这口，他这么恍然大悟了一瞬间，金道英也是的，把他瞒的这么辛苦。

又一次的性爱也是始料未及，郑在玹后入，将小妈搂在怀里操，这个体位里金道英承担了大部分责任，站着挨操本身就是件体力活，不但要撅着臀部防止郑在玹滑出来——因为这混蛋有股捏住他把柄的漫不经心，每一次离开的很彻底，再徐徐地顶回去，掌根托着他的脖颈亲，也不碰嘴唇，就把丝巾向下勾了勾噬舔那颗作为男性标志的喉结，好像在玩弄桃肉皱缩后的果核。空窗的阴茎得不到照拂，一荡一漾地顶在砂纸般的皮裙里，随着性欲就渗了些液体，把小块皮革弄的湿乎乎，他那根东西也很疼，郑在玹不在乎的吧，这么想着金道英就更难过了。  
然后娇嫩的龟头顶入了郑在玹的咽喉，郑在玹跪在地上含着他，脸颊会鼓出那根的形状，有时又会吮吸成凹陷，温驯地照拂着那根东西，接纳了让金道英难过的水分。牵着金道英的手捂到脖子上，手心下是他们把他们归为同类的器官，浮木似的动了下，把小妈的爱液咽进胃里。他不知道郑在玹是不是看谁都这么含情脉脉的，脸颊发烫地撇过一个弧度。

走在街上时已经夜深人静了，只有野猫从矮墙跳到橡树枝，黑色猫背映着一道泠泠的月光。他小妈也是这样猫步轻巧。只不过步伐慢慢的，他走不快，皮裙下的前后都被郑在玹弄的有些发肿，一盏盏路灯和黑影交替时，他膝盖和腋下的擦痕也会泛出粉。郑在玹在金道英身后踩影子，据说这样可以被心爱的人迷恋。  
“后悔吗？”金道英沙哑的声音传给郑在玹。

不啊。只是有些遗憾，好像你永远没办法像我爱你那样爱我。现在就是有辆卡车突然从路口冲出把他撞飞他也认命了，他愿意为了金道英去死。  
郑在玹摇了摇头。快步走到金道英身边，轻轻地把他揽进怀里，比对待女孩更温柔。

街道又只剩下了脚步声，踩在石砖里像是器璧相撞，让人听得温和又心安，郑在玹挂了空档，因为他把人家的内裤撕毁了，总不能让他小妈裙子里真空上阵，就把内裤给了他，也没有人知道他们曾在隔间里火热的缠绵过。  
在这个玉石俱焚的夜晚。


End file.
